Speed control of fluid powered motors, specifically in the area of fluid driven machinery remains an area of interest. Many current designs provide maximum flow to the motor; and therefore, maximum motor speed immediately after a flow of fluid from an inlet valve is initiated. Therefore, further technological developments are desirable in this area.